


The Reluctant Jedi

by SusanMM



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard has his hands full when the Millenium Falcon enters UFP space. And Guinan has a secret she's been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Whoever their pilot is, he flies like a Corellian"

**The Reluctant Jedi**

**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing. Originally published in  Our Favorite Things #25, by Elan Press. This story takes place in 3rd season ST:TNG and a few months after RotJ. Based on characters and situations created by Gene Roddenberry, George Lucas, and Chris Clairemont.

**The Reluctant Jedi**

_Star Trek: the Next Generation/Star Wars_

Susan M. M.

Jean-Luc Picard smiled. It wasn't often he got a chance to relax and enjoy a glass of cognac and good company. His busy schedule as captain of the _Enterprise_ made such simple pleasures a rare luxury.

Across the table from him sat Guinan, hostess of the Ten-Forward Lounge, sipping [apple cider](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/1/The-Reluctant-Jedi) and nibbling on Scottish [shortbread](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/1/The-Reluctant-Jedi). "Are you sure you don't want a piece? It's very good."

"I've tasted Yeoman Cameron's shortbread before. I was one of the judges of the ship-wide baking contest," the bald captain reminded her. "I just don't think it would go well with cognac."

"Perhaps not," the dark-skinned humanoid agreed, her brown eyes twinkling. "How long until we meet _Temujin_ and _Boadicea_?"

"Two days. I don't see why we need war games in this day and age. This is a vessel for peaceful exploration, not a warship." He sighed. "We've been so busy lately, I never did get a chance to ask you how you spent your shore leave on Lahnu."

"Window shopping. Browsed through a museum or two, wandered through the public gardens. Just relaxed. And you?" she asked.

"I managed – _Merde!_ What's that?" Picard stared out the observation window.

Every head in the room turned toward the giant viewscreen. Voices tumbled over each other as crewmen gasped, whispered, and (in a few cases) shouted. A blinding white light exploded. Suddenly, a ship appeared in the distance.

"A ship jumping out of hyperspace," Guinan realized. Her voice was mildly bemused, but not surprised. The expression on her face was perfectly calm.

"That's impossible. The existence of hyperspace – let alone travel through it – is purely hypothetical," the captain protested.

"Don't tell them that."

"Bridge to Captain Picard." Data's voice came over the communicator.

Slapping his insignia to activate the comm-unit, he replied, "Picard here."

"Sir, a ship of unknown origin and intent has suddenly … emerged. It is approaching at approximately warp four," Lt. Cmdr. Data announced.

"What actions have you taken, Mr. Data?" the captain inquired. He was unworried. He trusted his android third-in-command.

"Shields are up and we are attempting to establish communications. We started hailing on all frequencies as soon as it appeared, but there has been no response yet."

"Whoever their pilot is, he flies like a Corellian," Guinan observed quietly.

Picard looked up at her, wondering what a Corellian was, and wondering, too, how she'd known the alien craft had jumped from hyperspace … almost as if she'd recognized it.

"Sir, the ship is hailing us. However, it is not a language the computer recognizes, and the universal translator needs a larger sample before it can attempt to synthesize and –"

Guinan interrupted, "That's a distress signal."

"You recognize it?" Picard was surprised. He could barely hear the alien transmission in the background. She not only heard but understood it. He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that as an El-Aurian, she was humanoid rather than human.

"They're requesting medical aid," Guinan interpreted.

Picard took her arm and led her to the wall intercom. This would require more sophisticated equipment than his insignia comm-unit. "Data, patch us through to the alien craft." Turning to Guinan, he instructed, "Identify us and find out the nature of their medical emergency."

As Guinan spoke to the strange vessel, Picard notified Sickbay and ordered Dr. Crusher to prepare.

"They have two people wounded, one badly," Guinan reported a minute later. "And I was right about their captain being Corellian. I recognize the accent."

"Tell them to lower their shields and we'll beam Dr. Crusher over."

Guinan turned to obey. Behind her, someone yelled, "Another one!"

Picard turned to stare out the viewscreen. Another, much larger ship had emerged in a second flash of blinding light.

"What is this, a convention?" someone asked.

"But that's not possible," Guinan muttered. "You can't track a ship through hyperspace."

Picard stared at her. How could a bartender know so much about a supposedly theoretical branch of esoteric physics?

"Their captain says he will not lower his shields with that … imperial cruiser so close," Guinan reported, appearing slightly puzzled for the first time.

A new voice came over the intercom, a woman's voice. Although he could not understand the language, Picard heard the calm determination tinged with fear, but not overwhelmed by it.

"She identifies herself as Princess-Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. She claims diplomatic immunity and request sanctuary," Guinan relayed. "Now the other ship is speaking." She listened a moment. "Imperial Cruiser _Conqueror_ , under the command of Captain Jeljurr. They demand we identify ourselves and they order the … _Hundred-Year_ , no, my mistake, _Thousand-Year_ , uh, _Hawk_ , to surrender or be destroyed."

" _Thousand-Year Hawk_?" Picard repeated. It was an odd name for a ship.

"Maybe _Millennium Falcon_ would be a better translation," she suggested.

"Identify us and warn them they are in Federation territory," Picard ordered. He activated his insignia comm-unit. "Data, have the computers recorded a large enough sample for the universal translator?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Data, have the computer access file nine-seven-ought-three-zed, then feed that information into the translator," Guinan requested.

"Affirmative," the android replied.

As soon as Guinan finished relaying Picard's message, they left the lounge and hurried for the Bridge.

"What was that computer file you had Data access?" Picard asked in the turbo-lift.

"Mostly poems and songs I liked well enough to save. However, it should give the translator a big enough sample to work with."

"Sample of what? What language is that?"

"The name translates as Galactic Standard. It's the _lingua franca_ of the Galactic Republic," she answered reluctantly.

"The what?"

"A distant confederation of independent worlds … not unlike the United Federation of Planets, but much larger."

Picard swore in French. "Why haven't you ever mentioned them before?"

"The Prime Directive cuts both ways, Jean-Luc.

"Are you saying they're more advanced than we are?" he demanded.

"In some ways, yes. In other ways, you're even or perhaps a little ahead. I haven't been in the Republic in a long time." _Two hundred years_ , she thought. "I don't know how things have changed."

The turbo-lift doors opened and they stepped out onto the Bridge.

Data rose and surrendered the conn. "The universal translator is now on-line and fully functional, sir."

"Excellent. Lt. Worf, open a channel to both ships." Picard took his seat. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. You are in Federation territory and under the jurisdiction of the laws of the United Federation of Planets. Please state your purpose for this intrusion into Federation space."

"Senator Organa of Alderaan, claiming diplomatic immunity for myself and my ship –"

"Captain Jeljurr –"

" – a medical emergency – "

"Never heard of (untranslated) Federation. This is imperial territory – "

"I repeat, medical emergency –"

" – and subject to the Empire's laws. Yield at once!"

"Please, please, I can not hear either one of you if you both speak at once. Do you have visual transmission capability?" Picard waited as Worf opened a video channel, hoping to stall long enough to let tempers cool. " _Millennium Falcon_ , you said you had a medical problem?"

A blurry picture of a dark-haired humanoid female appeared on half of the viewscreen. A sharp, clear image of a tall amphibian with red-brown skin and bulging yellow eyes appeared on the other half.

"A Mon Calamari," Guinan whispered.

"Thank you, Captain. I repeat, I am Leia Organa of Alderaan, Senator. This ship is functioning as a consular vessel; under interstellar law, I request diplomatic privilege for myself and my crew. We have two wounded humans who require immediate medical aid."

"She is an outlaw and a traitor," interrupted Jeljurr. "If you assist her, you are also a traitor. We will destroy you both."

"That might be more difficult than you think, Captain Jeljurr. Senator Organa,we are happy to extend the use of our Sickbay facilities to you. If you lower your shields, our chief medical officer will beam over."

"Beam over? Please repeat, _Enterprise,_ that last bit didn't translate," Princess Leia requested.

"I am not lowering my shields, Leia," snapped a male voice on _Millennium Falcon._

" _Enterprise,_ this is your last warning. Everyone on that ship is under sentence of death. Giving aid and comfort to traitors is itself an act of treason," Jeljurr informed them sneeringly.

"Captain Jeljurr, I am not a citizen of your empire. Until a few minutes ago, I had never heard of it." _And you're not giving a very good first impression_ , Picard thought. "You are in Federation territory, not your empire, and your laws have no jurisdiction here."

Worf signaled to attract Picard's attention, and at the captain's gesture, cut communications.

"You have something to report, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, analysis shows the composition of their shields is sufficiently unlike ours that it should be possible to beam someone over with their shields up," the Klingon reported.

"Inform Dr. Crusher. Guinan, go with her, please. I would rather not trust this to machine translation."

"Certainly, Captain," Guinan agreed.

"We'll lower shields just long enough to beam you two over – "

"Captain! _Conqueror_ is opening fire on _Millennium Falcon_ ," Acting Ensign Wes Crusher interrupted.

"Guinan, go to Transporter Room Three and stand ready. We may have only a moment when it's safe to beam you and Dr. Crusher over. Mr. Crusher, move us closer to the alien ships. Maneuver us between them, if you can. Mr. Data, fire a photon torpedo – just a warning. Mr. Worf, reopen communications."

The crew hurried to obey Picard's orders.

"Attention alien craft, this is _Enterprise._ We are rendering medical assistance to _Millennium Falcon_ 's injured personnel. Political discussions and formal diplomatic recognition can wait until the wounded have been treated."

_Millennium Falcon_ rocked wildly as one of _Conqueror_ 's plasma bolts hit her. Another bolt shot harmlessly past _Enterprise._

"Jeljurr, I must warn you. If you fire again on that ship or us, it will be regarded as act of hostility against the Federation," Picard threatened.

Jeljurr's reply was short and untranslatable; Picard assumed it was obscene.

"Worf, contact _Temujin_ and _Boadicea._ Inform them of our situation and invite them to join us," the captain instructed.

"Aye, sir." The Klingon officer opened a channel on a different frequency, disconnected it from the translator, and summoned the two frigates.

"Get me Dr. Crusher," Picard ordered. "Doctor, are you sure you understand the risks? You'll be beaming over to a ship under fire. We're not even certain that it will be possible to beam you through their shields."

"I'm beaming over to my patients, Captain. Guinan and I understand and accept the risks. Now beam us over there before I go work the transporter controls myself!" she threatened.

Worf frowned. As Chief of Security, he was responsible for the safety of _Enterprise_ 's crew, but the CMO frequently refused to be protected.

Picard sighed. "Mr. Crusher, drop shields. Ensign T'Ves, transport the away team."

"Crusher to _Enterprise_ , down and safe," the flame-tressed doctor reported.

"Acknowledged," Picard's voice came over the communicator. "Be ready to beam back at a second's notice."

"Aye, Captain. I've already told T'Ves to stand by to beam us and the wounded directly to Sickbay's quarantine unit. Crusher out."

**ST:TNG/SW ** ST:TNG/SW ** ST:TNG/SW**

"Hello, we're from the _Enterprise_. We're here to help," Guinan announced. Belatedly, she asked, "Permission to come aboard?"

All organic beings on the _Millennium Falcon_ were busy trying to stay alive. No human ears heard her … only a set of mechanical auditory sensors.

"Oh, my goodness!"

Dr. Crusher and Guinan looked up to see a tall, golden-plated, somewhat agitated robot.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" C-3PO asked.

The redhead had no time to deal with a flustered 'droid. "I'm Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise._ Where are my patients?"

"This way, ma'am." Threepio led them to a cabin where two men lay writhing in pain. A small barrel-shaped 'droid beeped and squealed indignantly at their entrance. "It's all right, Artoo. They're here to help."

R2-D2 squawked in electronic protest, but obediently rolled out of the way.

"I know the princess ordered you to look after General Calrissian and Master Luke, but she's a doctor," C-3PO explained. "Besides, Her Highness only told you that to get you out of her way and into mine! I am perfectly capable of tending them without your assistance."

Ignoring the bickering 'droids, Dr. Crusher began preliminary examinations of her patients. First she ran her medical tricorder over both men. Then she activated her communicator and relayed the information to the medical computers on the _Enterprise._ "Two male humanoids, one apparently in his mid-to-late 30s, one in his mid-twenties. Both are badly burned. The older man has a broken arm – compound fracture – and is in a severe state of shock. His left ankle is – was – sprained, but is partially healed."

Guinan braced herself against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt a sensation she hadn't known in decades – the ripple in the Force caused by the presence of a trained Force-sensitive.

"Your Highness," C-3PO addressed the wall intercom.

"I'm busy, Threepio," Leia replied testily. And she was. Very. She was attempting to fly the _Falcon_ single-handed whilst Han and Chewie manned the guns.

"Two women have boarded the ship, Mistress Leia. They say they're from _Enterprise."_

"What? That's impossible," protested the rebel princess.

Guinan pulled herself together and stepped up to the intercom. "We have a teletransportation device which permitted us to board your ship. We will use the same device to transfer the wounded to our Sickbay."

"Please! Lando needs to be put in _bacta_ right away, and Luke's not much better."

Guinan didn't reply. She didn't know how to tell the princess that the Federation was generations away from inventing anything like _bacta._

The _Falcon_ rocked wildly as another blast from _Conqueror_ struck.

"The port shield's almost gone! When is your captain going to stop trying to negotiate with those barbarians and start fighting?" Leia demanded.

As Guinan tried to explain about Picard wanting to avoid an interstellar incident, Dr. Crusher called the _Enterprise._ "Four to beam up. Stat!"

The transporter officer's lightly accented voice came over the communicator. "I regret I am unable to comply, Doctor. We are under attack and are shields are up."

"Damn! The minute the shields are down, then, T'Ves."

"Understood, ma'am."

Beverly Crusher shook her head and tried to tell herself that swearing wouldn't help matters. Her temper being as fiery as her hair, she didn't believe herself. A movement to the side caught her eye. She whirled, demanding, "What do you think you're doing?"

Luke Skywalker struggled with his blankets and tried to get up. R2-D2 rolled closer to the bed and clicked a mechanical scolding.

"You stay right there in that bed, young man," the doctor ordered.

"I've – got to get – to – to the gun turrets. L-Leia needs help – can't fly the _Falcon_ by herself. Gotta relieve Han – "

"You're not going anywhere except Sickbay," Crusher replied.

The _Millennium Falcon_ shook, rattled, and rolled.

"Another blast like that and this ship won't make it," Guinan predicted, grabbing C-3PO to keep her balance. Luke tried to sit up. R2-D2 extended a mechanical arm to hold him down.

"Lemme up, Artoo," the blond man ordered weakly. "I gotta – I gotta –" He collapsed back on the bed.

Guinan grabbed the android even tighter when she heard Luke's voice in her head.

***** _I've got to relieve Han at the gun turrets. Leia's not a good enough pilot to handle the ship in a firefight. We need Han at the controls._ *****

Guinan looked up sharply, but Crusher gave no indication of having heard anything. The dark-skinned woman was shocked. Force-sensitives were trained in mental control until it became pure reflex; Luke must be seriously hurt for him to lose control so badly he broadcast unintentionally. And for him to transmit so loudly, so clearly when she was practically mind-blind …he must be a strong sensitive, she realized, maybe even ….

"O sweet Vree," Guinan swore. "A Jedi."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. "What the devil is a Jedi?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Millennium Falcon beams aboard the Enterprise. Can Leia convince Picard to respect her diplomatic immunity, or will he listen to Jeljurr's demands that they be extradited as war criminals?

**Chapter 2**

"O sweet Vree," Guinan swore. "A Jedi."

Suddenly she felt a familiar vibration, heard a familiar hum. Seconds later, the four of them – and the two 'droids – were in _Enterprise_ 's Sickbay.

"Oh, my goodness! Where are we?" Threepio asked.

"On our ship." Guinan led C-3PO out of the way as Dr. Crusher barked orders to her staff. The El-Aurian pushed the button on the wall intercom. "Sickbay to Bridge. We're back safely and Dr. Crusher is attending to the patients. Captain, that ship can't take much more."

"Understood, Guinan. Picard out."

" '[Droid](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/2/The-Reluctant-Jedi). Artoo. Come here," Guinan ordered. "C'mon, let's give the doctors room to work." The barrel-shaped robot rolled obediently to her side. She turned the viewscreen on and adjusted the controls so it mirrored the main screen on the Bridge. _Conqueror_ loomed in the starry sky: _Millennium Falcon_ wilted under the cruiser's vicious attack. In the distance, another, smaller ship appeared.

"Oh, no, we're being surrounded," Threepio cried out.

"No, that's one of ours," Guinan corrected him quietly. "I just hope they're not too late."

Artoo squealed. Guinan and the 'droids watched in horror as the _Falcon_ glowed incandescently. Her shields flared. And the ship exploded.

"Oh, no."

"The princess – [the general](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/2/The-Reluctant-Jedi) – Chewbacca."

"Che-urp!"

Behind them came a mechanical hum, followed by three loud, undignified plops. Guinan whirled to see two human and a large, hairy anthropoid sprawled on the floor.

"Your Highness! You're all right!" Threepio exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm not sure." The petite brunette rose cautiously, looking around her.

"What the hell happened?" demanded a tall man, in a Corellian accent. He was handsome, in a rugged, roguish sort of way.

The Wookiee roared.

"Captain, _Millennium Falcon_ 's crew has beamed aboard," Guinan reported.

"Oh, no." Han Solo stared at the viewscreen at the fading light and the debris. "Not my ship. Not the _Falcon_." He swore quietly.

Chewbacca howled.

"Is this the _Enterprise_?" the dark-haired woman demanded. At Guinan's nod, she continued, "I am Princess-Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. We request sanctuary."

Before Guinan had a chance to answer, the door slid open. Worf and Riker stepped inside. They approached the force field separating the quarantine unit from the rest of Sickbay.

Riker, a dark-haired, bearded human in his mid-thirties, introduced himself. "I'm Commander William Riker, First Officer of the _Enterprise_. This is Lt. Worf, our Chief of Security."

"Senator Leia Organa," she replied. "Allow me to present General Han Solo and his aide, Chewbacca. Your medical staff is attending to General Calrissian and Commander Skywalker."

 _A whole lot of chiefs – where are the Indians?,_ Riker wondered.

"As a member of the Imperial Senate and an emissary of the Alliance of Free Planets, I claim diplomatic immunity for myself and my crew. I request sanctuary from _Conqueror_ ," Leia stated with calm dignity.

"Why was _Conqueror_ attacking your ship?" Worf wanted to know.

"We are at war with the Empire. At least, we were. Not all the imperials are willing to admit the war is over," the princess told him.

"We can deal with the diplomatic and political arrangements after our medical staff has had a chance to look you over. I hope you don't mind being confined to the quarantine unit for the time being; it's as much for you protection as ours," Riker said.

Leia nodded. "I understand, Commander. We would observe the same precautions were the circumstances reversed."

"Lt. Worf and I will try to make you as comfortable as possible. Captain Picard will want to speak to you in person after he's finished dealing with _Conqueror_ ," promised Riker.

Han Solo looked up, brown eyes blazing angrily. "Deal with? He let those bastards destroy my ship!"

"Easy, Han," Leia soothed. She knew how much the _Falcon_ had meant to him, but after witnessing the destruction of her homeworld, she found it difficult to grieve over the loss of one ship.

"Guinan, the captain would like your report as soon as you finish with decontamination. In the meantime, Senator, may we offer you some refreshments?"

Leia smiled. She had been a diplomat too long not to recognize stalling when she heard it. "That would be very kind of you, Commander."

****** ST: TNG/SW **** ST:TNG/SW **** ST:TNG/SW ******

"We're engaged in a staring match against _Conqueror._ " Picard sat in his ready room, sipping a cup of Earl Grey. " _Temujin_ fired a warning shot close enough to singe their feathers, so they've decided to settle down … at least for now."

"When will _Boadicea_ arrive?" Guinan asked.

"Not for 24 hours, at best possible speed. More likely 36 – we weren't scheduled to meet her for two days yet. We were lucky _Temujin_ was ahead of schedule." He looked up at her. "I want to know everything about these people. Why didn't you ever mention them to us before?"

"I haven't been in the Galactic Republic in years, Jean-Luc. And we're light-years – light-decades – away from them. Solo must've gotten good and lost to wind up in the Federation." Guinan took a sip from her own cup. "There are seven of them: Leia Organa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, and two robots. Organa claims to be both a princess and a senator. She says Solo and Calrissian are generals, and Skywalker's a commander."

"Claims? You don't believe her, then?"

"Actually, I do. It's just there are pieces of her story that don't fit."

"Explain," the captain ordered. He'd learned to trust her judgment.

"If she's Leia Organa, then she's telling the truth about being a princess and a senator, as well as having diplomatic immunity. The Organas are the royal family of Alderaan; the whole clan is noted for their dedication to duty and their ethics. There's a proverb in the Inner Worlds: 'as honest as an Organa.' However, that ship she was referring to as a 'consular vessel' looked like an old freighter to me. And her pilot is Corellian."

"Just what does that mean?"

"Corellians, by their own admission, are the best pilots in the galaxy. You see, Corell is surrounded by asteroid fields, and it's between two major trade routes, so the planet is something of a haven for smugglers," Guinan explained. "It's even money that a Corellian flying a freighter is a smuggler."

"Politics makes strange bedfellows," Picard quoted.

"Uh-huh. Especially if they're at war. Princess Leia said the Alliance of Free Planets was at war with the Galactic Empire, but the Empire wouldn't admit the war was over."

Picard raised an eyebrow at that.

Guinan continued, "I could see where a background in smuggling could come in handy in a wartime situation. It's not impossible for a smuggler to be a general. Odd, but not impossible. If she's telling the truth. I think she is, and I'm usually a pretty fair judge of character. But when I left, the Galactic Republic was one body, ruling most of 'known space.' I never heard of either the Galactic Empire or the Alliance of Free Planets. And the princess referred to herself as a member of the Imperial Senate." She looked her friend and captain in the eye. "I think there's been some sort of civil war."

"That fits with the little I managed to get out of Jeljurr." Picard bowed his head and rested it in cupped hands. "Getting stuck in the middle of someone else's civil war is the last thing I needed today. I find Jeljurr obnoxious, but he may well be right. If the senator and her party are just criminals – political terrorists of some sort – then we should turn them over to him, and possibly see about opening relations with his empire."

"There's a very fine line between freedom fighters and terrorists," Guinan reminded him. "One person's liberation is another person's treason."

"I know." The captain massaged his temples wearily, remembering his CMO's recent abduction by Ansata separatists on Rutia IV, and his mediation between the Gatherers and their estranged homeworld, Acamar III, not long before that. "If I acknowledge the senator's claims of diplomatic privilege – if she's entitled to them, which I have no way of knowing – then –"

"If she's a member of the Senate, she does," Guinan interrupted.

"Then I can't turn her down," he continued. "But again, I don't know the situation. And I don't know what _Conqueror_ 's weapons capability is. I do know that Jeljurr's aggressive and unafraid. Can I risk my crew's lives for a handful of strangers who may well be fugitives from justice?"

"If it makes a difference, Jean-Luc, one of the wounded men is a Jedi."

"What the devil is a Jedi?"

She smiled, as if remembering something. "Either heroes or meddling busybodies, depending on whom you ask. For millennia, the Jedi knights have been the self-appointed guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. The fact that a Jedi's traveling with her says something about Leia Organa and her cause."

"To you, at least. I still don't have enough information for a valid assessment. Not for something that could affect the Federation so drastically."

"Have Deanna talk to them," she suggested, "especially Skywalker."

Picard nodded; it was good advice. "Guinan, is there anything else you've neglected to tell us about?"

Her brown eyes twinkled, at once merry and wise, as she thought of the Kobolese colonies, and twin-mooned Lyra, and dull and distant Gallifrey. "Space is vast, Captain, and I like to travel."

" 'There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio', " he quoted softly.

"Exactly."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd continue to act as liaison to the senator and her people until we get this straightened out," Picard requested. "I may need you to assist on translations with Jeljurr."

"Certainly, Captain." She picked up her cup and drained it. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go check up on our guests."

Picard nodded, more in agreement than as a dismissal. Once Guinan was out of his ready room, he called Sickbay for Dr. Crusher's report.

****** ST:TNG/SW **** ST:TNG/SW **** ST:TNG/SW ******

Han was sitting on the bed. He looked up when Leia entered the cabin. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Stalemate." The princess walked to his side, took his hand in hers, and gently kissed his cheek. "Captain Picard acknowledges the fact we claim diplomatic immunity, but until he knows more about the Alliance and the Empire, he refuses to grant it. However, he's not ready to turn us over to _Conqueror_ yet."

"So are we guests or prisoners?" the Corellian demanded half-heartedly.

"Luke and Lando are guests. Picard promised he won't do anything to them one way or the other until it's safe to release them from Sickbay. You, Chewie, and I are in limbo." She jutted her chin at the door. "And there's a guard outside this cabin."

Han swore.

"How are Luke and Lando doing?" she asked.

"Lando's critical. They wouldn't let me anywhere near him. Luke's not as bad as we thought. The doc said they got to him just in time to prevent any scarring from the burns." He sounded distracted, as though he were preoccupied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a couple of bumps and bruises."

"That's not what I meant, Han." She sat beside him on the bed and ran a finger down his left cheek. "I'm sorry about the _Falcon_. I know how you felt about her."

"Damn it, Leia, I know she was just steel and circuits, and broken half the time anyway, but –" He stopped, unable or unwilling to express his feelings. Leia pretended not to notice the tears welling up in his eyes. After a moment, he continued, "I guess the important thing is we all got out alive. Wonder how the hell that transporter of theirs works."

Leia recognized an attempt to change the subject when she heard one. "I don't know. I got the impression all the information Picard gave me was the sort of stuff you'd get from a press release. All very generic – certainly nothing classified, which I assume that transporter is. I filled him in on the Alliance of Free Planets (I may have made us sound a little more stable than we are at the moment) and the Rebellion, and he told me about their Federation. It sounds a little like the Old Republic."

"Will they help us?"

"I don't know." Leia was more worried than she wanted to admit. If Picard believed Jeljurr's claims that they were outlaws and traitors (which, technically, they were) and allowed them to be extradited back to the Empire, they'd be executed. Probably the minute they set foot on _Conqueror_ 's decks, unless Jeljurr wanted to make an example of them and take them back for the spectacle of a mock-trial.

Leia shivered. She had no desire to be a martyr for the Rebellion. Not any more, not now that she'd found Han. After Alderaan's destruction, General Dodonna had often scolded her for undertaking so many dangerous missions herself, rather than delegating them to subordinates. But now that she'd discovered the brother she'd never known existed and found that she herself had the makings of a Jedi, now that she'd learned the cold, mercenary smuggler was also a passionate lover, a trustworthy friend, a gentle sweetheart … she no longer sought martyrdom. She had too much to live for.

Even if Picard agreed to shelter them, they'd be refugees, with no way to get home and nothing but the clothes on their backs. Without the _Millennium Falcon_ 's nav-computers, they had no way of knowing where home was. Not to mention being completely dependent on the Federation's mercy and charity, Leia thought despairingly. It would take every trick of rhetoric the Senate had taught her to persuade Picard to help them. If she failed .… _I don't dare fail_ , she realized.

******* ST:TNG/SW ***** ST:TNG/SW ****** ST:TNG/SW *******

Slowly, Luke Skywalker turned his head when he heard the knock on the door. "Come," he called.

The door slid open. An attractive brunette, perhaps ten years his senior, stepped inside. "Hello, my name is Deanna Troi. Do you feel up to visitors?"

"Sure." He tried to smile, then winced. The healing gel smeared over his burned skin had not had enough time to finish its work. "Come on in."

"Your friend Chewbacca tells me you were burned saving General Calrissian's life."

"Well, Lando couldn't get out of the way of the fire, what with his arm broken and his sprained ankle not all the way healed yet, and I was the closest." Luke tried to dismiss any implications of heroism. Then he realized what she had said. "Chewbacca told you? You speak Wookiee?"

"No, but Guinan reprogrammed your interpreter, See-Threepio, to speak our language, and he translated for me." The universal translator had been unable to handle the howls and roars of the Wookiee language. "Guinan is … a woman of many talents," Troi added.

"Not that many non-Wookiees can speak the language," Luke explained. In point of fact, he'd only known two: Han Solo and Obi-wan Kenobi. "Han understands it, but he can't pronounce it properly. At least, that's what Chewie says, but I'm not sure how much he's teasing and how much is serious."

"You don't speak his language?" Troi was glad that the Federation had Amanda Grayson's universal translator. Her insignia comm-unit's microcircuits tied into the universal translator, making this conversation possible.

Luke shook his head.

"Isn't it difficult being his shipmate, then, if you can't talk to him?" Troi asked.

"Most of the time I can catch his drift just tone and mood," Luke told her. "If not, Han or Threepio translate."

"I am also told you are something called a Jedi. I'm curious. Could you tell me about that?" Deanna opened her senses to the fullest as she listened to his answer.

"The Jedi knights are a brotherhood, an order, of beings from thousands of different worlds who use the Force to maintain peace and justice." He grinned sheepishly. "Sounds a little melodramatic, doesn't it?"

Troi felt regret and grief as he spoke. "You used force to maintain peace? That sounds a contradiction."

"Not force, the Force. My first teacher described it as 'what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.' A Jedi can learn to feel the life-energy of the galaxy as a tangible thing, and tap into it and manipulate it. Sorry, that sounds even more melodramatic."

"I would never argue with someone else's religion," Troi reassured him.

"It's more than just a religion. It's, well, it's hard to explain. Anyway, that's who and what the Jedi are. Or were." He sighed. "I'm the last."

"The last?"

Troi and Luke looked up to see Guinan standing in the doorway.

"There were thousands of Jedi -– hundreds of thousands. How can they be reduced to only one?" she demanded. _And him barely more than an apprentice._

"When the Republic fell, the emperor hunted down and destroyed every Jedi he could find. He was assisted by a renegade Jedi, an apostate who'd turned to the Dark Side of the Force," the young man answered.

Troi sensed grief and anger within the last Jedi as he spoke of the renegade, the sorrow mixed with hatred … and love.

"I may not be the last Jedi," he admitted, "but now that my teacher Yoda is dead, I'm the only one we know of. Maybe there are others still in hiding somewhere, still afraid of the Empire."

 _Master Yoda – dead?_ Guinan controlled the shock she felt. "Not to change the subject," she lied, "but Dr. Crusher says you can come out and join the others so long as you don't overtire yourself."

 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The fact that Spock's mother invented the universal translator came from the fanfiction of Dr. Jean Lorrah.


	3. "If he's a knight, they've lowered the standards a little since I was in the Republic."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker's abilities surprise Deanna Troi. Captain Picard attempts to mediate negotiations between Captain Jeljurr and Princess Leia. Key word: attempts.

 

**The Reluctant Jedi**

_Standard fanfic disclaimer that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing_ _. Originally published in_ _Our Favorite Things #25_ _, by Elan Press. Based on characters and situations created by Gene Roddenberry, George Lucas, and Chris Clairemont. This story is set in late 3rd season _ ST:TNG _and a few months after_ RotJ.

**The Reluctant Jedi**

_Star Trek: the Next Generation/Star Wars_

Susan M. M.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, look who finally dragged his lazy arse out of bed. How ya doing, kid?" Han asked.

Troi smiled to herself, sensing the concern and affection beneath the gruff words.

"Luke!" Leia went up to him, about to kiss him, when she took a close look at the healing gel smeared over his face and changed her mind. "How do you feel?"

"Better." He glanced around the room. Han and Cmdr. Riker were drinking together. Data was in a corner, questioning Threepio and Artoo. Leia, Guinan, and Troi were crowded solicitously around him. The corners of [Luke](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/3/The-Reluctant-Jedi)'s mouth turned up; after all that time hanging around Han, some of the smuggler's charm and luck with the ladies must be rubbing off. He suddenly realized someone was missing. "Where's Chewie? Is he okay?"

"Off taking a sonic shower," Han replied laconically. "His third or fourth – I lost count. Claims he can't get the smell out of his fur."

Luke nodded his head a fraction of an inch. He knew how sensitive a Wookiee's nose was.

"You and Lando were the only ones seriously hurt. The rest of us were barely scratched. The _Millennium Falcon_ –" Leia stared up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "The _Falcon_ was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" He thought to her ** _*_** _Tell me what happened. *****_

_***** Enterprise teleported us aboard – they call it beaming – seconds before _Conqueror _blew up the_ Falcon _._ Conqueror's _just been sitting there for hours, watching, waiting. Han's sure he and Chewie hit them once or twice, so between the three ships - *****_

_***** Three? *****_

_***** Another Federation vessel showed up toward the end of the fight ***** , _Leia explained telepathically. ***** _Between the three ships, Han figures_ Conqueror _is probably licking her wounds._ *****

Deanna Troi wondered if she should interrupt and tell them she could overhear their conversation. To a Betazoid, eavesdropping on someone else's thoughts was the epitome of bad manners. But she was also a member of Starfleet, and any information could be vital if Captain Picard were to avoid involving the Federation in an interstellar war. Guiltily, she kept her mouth shut.

Leia quickly [filled](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/3/The-Reluctant-Jedi) her brother in on what had been happening while he had been confined to Sickbay. Then, realizing they had been silent a conspicuously long time, she asked, "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to eat?"

"What you need," Guinan announced, "is something to drink. Dr. Crusher left a vitamin solution for you. She said it was very important you not become dehydrated."

"You'd better listen to Guinan," Riker admonished. "When it comes to drinks, she's an expert. She's hostess of our Ten-Forward Lounge."

"What's that? An on-board officers' club?" Han asked.

"Not quite. Ten-Forward is for everyone. We're on a long range mission. It's important for the whole crew to have someplace to relax off-duty." He glanced over at the women and the Jedi as he spoke. Deanna certainly seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Skywalker, but that was probably just concern for his health. After all, the blond was much too young for her – barely old enough to be shaving. He took another sip of Saurian brandy and scolded himself for having such silly, jealous notions, and went back to trying to worm information out of General Solo.

Guinan punched a few buttons and a tall glass of orange liquid materialized out of the food dispenser. "This is a vitamin cocktail Dr. Crusher ordered for you. It will help rehydrate you and build up your strength."

Cautiously, Luke took a small sip. "Hey, that's not bad. I thought if it was good for you it was supposed to taste rotten."

***** _Your provincialism is showing, brother dear_ , ***** Leia teased.

It was fortunate that the healing gel hid the ex-farmboy's blush. He could deal with rebel admirals and Sithlords without a qualm, but at the society gatherings where Leia flourished, he felt as though he was as green as when he'd first left Uncle Owen's farm. As Guinan produced Terran egg rolls and Vulcan krayla from the food dispenser, Luke turned to see what his 'droids were up to.

"While I admit it has been fascinating to witness history being made," Threepio told Data, "I am occasionally tempted to wish we belonged to someone … less adventurous. Working for Master Luke can be too exciting for my circuits."

"Belonged? You are property?" Data inquired.

"But of course."

"How can they claim to fight for freedom and independence when they enslave sentient beings?" the golden-skinned android demanded.

"But we're 'droids," C-3PO reminded him.

"All sentient beings have rights," Data declared. "Perhaps I can persuade Captain Picard to offer you and Artoo sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? From Master Luke and Her Highness? We would never do anything as disloyal as to abandon them. We belong to them," Threepio explained, shocked.

Puzzled, Luke turned back to the ladies and asked, "Why do you have a mechanical in uniform?"

Riker overheard. Protectively, he announced, "Lt. Cmdr. Data is our third-in-command."

"But he's a 'droid. Your crew takes orders from a robot?"

"Luke, you're being rude," Leia whispered. ***** _Are you crazy? Implying someone is a 'droid just because you don't recognize his species?_ *****

Data walked toward him. "It is true I am an android. I am also a Starfleet officer. However, I am curious. How were you able to tell that I am an android when this is the first time we have spoken to each other?"

"You're not alive," Luke said, as thought it were obvious. "Leia, can't you feel it? The Force is not within him."

Gingerly, Leia stretched out her nascent senses, and was shocked to learn her brother was right. "No life-energy," she whispered.

"I've heard of unowned 'droids and independent mechanicals, but I've never met one before," Luke continued.

Leia blushed at Luke's tactlessness and quickly, loudly, changed the subject.

Troi drew Guinan apart from the others. "You know these people."

The dark-skinned El-Aurian woman nodded. "A little, from a long time ago."

"Is it because he is a Jedi knight that Luke could tell Data is not human?"

Guinan nodded. "Uh-huh. Although if he's a knight, they've lowered the standards a little since I was in the Republic. He strikes me more as a half-trained apprentice."

Troi looked at her friend. She kept her voice low. "You were also a Jedi."

"What makes you think that?" Guinan parried.

"First, you recognized him as a Jedi on board their ship, and Beverly says he said nothing about it there. Second, you were shocked to learn of the destruction of the order, and even more shocked to learn of his teacher's death, as if this Yoda were someone you had also known. Just now, what you said about lowering the standards – which means you know what the standards used to be. I find you very difficult to read," the empath confessed, "but whenever you look at him, I get the impression you regard him as an insufficiently tutored child. No, a younger sibling who embarrasses you in public by displaying his ignorance."

Guinan suggested, "Perhaps I'm only looking at him for the same reason you are. He's a handsome young man. And don't think Will hasn't noticed you noticing him."

"Will and I are only friends now." It was a half-truth. Troi asked again, "Were you a Jedi?"

"I took the training once. That's one of the advantages of being a member of a long-lived species. If something piques your interest, you can dedicate a few years to investigating it. I spent ten years studying with Master Yoda and playing Jedi knight," Guinan explained, "but only playing. I discovered it wasn't for me. That was a very long time ago."

"You must tell Luke," Troi urged.

Guinan shook her head. "No, that is the one thing I can't do."

"I felt his loneliness and sorrow at believing himself to be the last Jedi. It would mean so much to him if he learned he was not alone," Deanna Troi said.

"If he knew I had once been a Jedi," Guinan replied quietly, "he would want me to go back with him to the Republic, or the Empire, or whatever they're calling it now. There's much to be done there, if even half of what they say is true. Too much for one Jedi. Way too much for one ex-Jedi. And I decided a long time ago –" _Long before you were born, Deanna._ " – thatit was not my place to define what was right and wrong for the universe, and then try to reshape the universe to fit what I thought it should be. I prefer being a bartender."

"Picard to Riker."

The first officer slapped his insignia comm-unit. "Riker here. Excuse me." He wandered off to a corner, and spoke quietly into his comm-unit for a few minutes."

"What is it, Commander?" Leia asked when he came back.

"The captain has been in communication with _Conqueror._ Captain Jeljurr has agreed to come aboard for a meeting. He'd like you and your people to be present, Princess."

"He Picard or he Jeljurr?" Han asked.

"Captain Picard," Riker specified. "Captain Jeljurr may not have realized we were able to rescue you before your ship was destroyed."

"Probably not," Leia agreed, "since the Empire has no device similar to your transporter. We will certainly attend, Commander. I wouldn't miss it for all the spice on Kessel."

Riker smiled. Then he noticed Troi and Guinan rejoining the group. Deanna headed straight for Luke. His smile slipped a little, then a wicked gleam came into his eyes, and he turned toward Leia and smiled even wider. "I'd be honored, Princess, if you'd call me Will."

**ST:TNG/SW **** ST:TNG/SW **** ST: TNG/SW**

Two hours later, Riker, Worf, and an 'honor guard' of Security's ten best crewmen met Jeljurr in the shuttle bay. Jeljurr, followed by three uniformed humans, stepped out of the shuttle. Behind them came six troopers covered from head to toe in white armor. Riker couldn't even guess what species they might be, or if they were organic beings or mechanicals.

"Welcome. I am Cmdr. William Riker, First Officer of the _Enterprise_. This is Lt. Worf, our Chief of Security."

"Jeljurr," the Mon Calamari barked out his name. "Major Grau, Lieutenants Websta and Alanima. Where is this captain of yours who insists on discussion?"

"This way, sir." Riker led the way out, with Worf at his side. Jeljurr and his trio of aides followed, surrounded by the stormtroopers. Worf's security party followed and flanked the whole group.

Riker stole a glance at the imperial party as they marched down the ship's corridors. Jeljurr and the two lieutenants wore black uniforms. In person, Jeljurr's skin looked more reddish than it had on the viewscreen. His head was a misshapen oblong, and his yellow eyes bulged like a frog's.

Grau wore a green uniform, in a very different style than the others, and looking much more informal. His blond hair was longer than Websta's or Alanima's, and the beard reminded Riker of pictures he'd seen of an old American folk hero – Bison Bill Cody, or Cory, or something like that. He looked about ten years older than Riker.

"Tag! You're it!"

The stormtroopers automatically reached for weapons that weren't there as three children ran out into the corridor in front of them.

Worf scowled. "Should you not be at your lessons?"

"No, sir," the oldest, a human boy about ten said. "We've finished class already."

"Play elsewhere, then, and do not get in the way of your elders," the Klingon admonished.

The three nodded. "C'mon," yelled the Andorian, and led the two human boys down a side corridor.

"Children on board a starship?" Jeljurr sounded shocked.

"Aren't they a little young for cadets?" Grau drawled.

Riker explained, "We are on a long-range exploration mission. Many of the crew have taken their families along with them."

"This isn't a warship, then?" Grau asked.

"The Federation is not currently at war with anyone." Worf sidestepped the question, conveniently not mentioning the Ferengi or the Romulans. After all, they weren't officially at war with them.

A few minutes later they arrived at the briefing room. Three people waited outside the door for them. One was a middle-aged, bald human. The other two were exotically beautiful female humanoids, one green-skinned and raven-tressed, the other completely bald with an almost albino complexion. Grau's, Websta's, and Alanima's eyes bulged almost as much as their captain's, and from the way the stormtroopers were turning toward the Orion and the Deltan, Riker guessed their armor wasn't designed to block pheromones.

"I am Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the _Enterprise_. Allow me to present Captain Velinde of the _Temujin,_ " the bald man indicated the green female, "and her first officer, Cmdr. Belis."

"I am Captain Jeljurr of the Imperial Cruiser _Conqueror_."

Picard extended his hand. Jeljurr ignored it.

"Major Wil'm Grau, Imperial Commandos." The blond soldier reached past the Mon Calamari to shake hands with Picard. "These are Lt. Websta and Lt. Alanima, Imperial Starfleet. I confess I didn't bother to learn the stormtroopers' names."

"Come in and sit down, gentlemen, and we can begin the negotiations." Picard led them into the briefing room. "Let me introduce the other negotiators."

Jeljurr stared. He swore and sputtered.

Grau looked at the party sitting on the other side of the table and just grinned. "You look a little the worse for wear, laddy-buck," he told Luke. "Of course, you look a helluva lot better than I'd expected."

Jeljurr protested, "These are outlaws, traitors! The Empire does not treat with common criminals."

"A definition of terms, Captain, is one of the things we're here to discuss," Picard informed him. "Permit me to introduce everyone. This is Deanna Troi, our Ship's Counselor, my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher, Lt. Cmdr. Data, and Guinan. From the Alliance of Free Planets – "

"The Rebel Alliance, you mean," Jeljurr interrupted.

Pretending not to notice, Picard continued, "Senator Leia Organa, her translator, See-Threepio, General Han Solo, Chewbacca, Commander Luke Skywalker. Captain Velinde and Cmdr. Belis you've already met, as with Lt. Worf and Cmdr. Riker. Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Jeljurr, Major Grau, Lt. Alanima, Lt. Websta, and their security escort. Won't you be seated, gentlemen?"

Grau frowned. Picard's people sat on either end of the table, with the rebels on one side of the table, leaving the other side empty for the imperial party. He'd been a soldier too long to like sitting with his back to the door, but not seeing any other option, he sat down.

Ignoring the Federation and Alliance negotiators, Jeljurr turned to the commando officer. "How is it, Major, that you know these traitors?"

"Oh, I almost caught the princess once. But she escaped."

Leia smiled to herself. That was a bit of an understatement, but that had always been Grau's way. He had caught her and Luke on Alashan 1, only a few months after Luke had destroyed the first Death Star. Survival had forced them to become allies. Afterwards, she'd offered him a place in the Rebel Alliance, telling him he was too good for the Empire. He'd turned her down, then slipped away in the night when he could have tried to recapture her … if he hadn't been too honorable.

"From the transmissions we intercepted," Jeljurr began without any preamble, "we learn that 'Senator' Organa is claiming diplomatic immunity. Do not be deceived by this falsehood. The princess is a common traitor, nothing more."

"According to the laws of the Galactic Republic," Guinan said slowly, "members of the Senate are entitled to full diplomatic privileges, on or off Coruscant."

"But, ma'am, the Republic fell almost a quarter of a century ago," Websta said.

"Well," she admitted, "it's been longer than that since I've been in the Republic." In response to the chorus of disbelieving stares she received, she added, "I'm older than I look."

"The laws of the Old Republic are unimportant. The emperor dissolved the Senate some years ago," Jeljurr informed them.

"Dissolved?" Guinan repeated. A few seats away, Troi could feel her shock.

"Does the princess claim to be ambassador of the Rebel Alliance? A pack of betrayers and terrorists has no right to an ambassador, only a firing squad," the black-clad Mon Calamari continued.

"The Alliance to Restore the Republic," Leia corrected him icily, "has been disbanded. Its purpose served, it is no longer necessary. And many worlds have willingly joined the Alliance of Free Planets."

"How like common criminals to seek an alias," Jeljurr sneered. "Nor can she claim any such rights or privileges as a princess of Alderaan. The planet was destroyed."

Leia paled. Although her homeworld's destruction still haunted her nightmares, it caught her off-guard to be reminded so coldly. Han laid a gentle hand on her arm in comfort, and glared at Jeljurr.

Troi went gray, sensing the truth of his words.

"You – you can't mean that literally?" Guinan didn't want to believe him.

"How else should I mean it? The planet was a haven for traitors. The emperor had it destroyed."

Even Websta and Alanima looked uncomfortable at their captain's cold-blooded announcement. The _Enterprise_ and _Temujin_ crew were stunned.

In a cold, grave voice, his face schooled to a deliberately impassive expression, Grau stated, "It was intended as an example of the folly of opposing imperial will. As an example, it was less than successful. The murder of millions of innocents citizens who merely happened to live on or be visiting Alderaan acted as a catalyst for anti-imperial sentiment. The fear of being next became a rallying point for the rebels, rather than a deterrent as had been hoped. Not to mention the damage to the imperial economy by destroying one of the wealthier Inner Worlds, and quite a few people – loyal citizens of the Empire included – were nauseated."

_He is one such person_ , Troi realized. _He serves the Empire, but he does not approve of it._

"We waste time," Jeljurr complained. "These persons are criminals. All of them have earned the death penalty. I demand you surrender them to me for proper justice."

"And just how do you define 'proper justice'?" Velinde asked. Next to her, Belis looked mildly sickened, and it was only with difficulty, Velinde knew, that her Deltan XO was keeping her pheromones under control.

"The United Federation of Planets was unaware of the Galactic Empire's existence until a few hours ago. We have no extradition treaty with you." Picard looked coldly at _Conqueror_ 's captain. "Besides which, General Calrissian and Commander Skywalker are under my Chief Medical Officer's care. I can not possibly release them to anyone under any circumstances until they have healed."

"It is not necessary to be in perfect health for one's own execution," Jeljurr replied.

_Barbarian,_ Crusher thought. "They are under my jurisdiction, and they are not going anywhere, not to the Federation High Council or to your damned emperor's palace, until I release them."

Wil'm Grau looked down the table at her and smiled.

The conference went downhill from there. Jeljurr ranted and raved, repeating himself frequently. His two lieutenants occasionally added a timid comment or clarificiation. Leia Organa, using every bit of Force knowledge her brother had taught her, tried to remain calm. She explained about the Alliance, how it was based on the mutual consent of the member planets, how they had united for self-protection and peaceful trade. She reminded the group that Palpatine was dead and had left no successor. She pointed out the fact that the Empire had never been a valid government in the first place, that it had come to power by force and overthrown the true government, which she and her people were merely attempting to restore. Han and Luke sat mute as she spoke, Han being under orders to do so and Luke having nothing to say that Leia couldn't say better. Chewbacca growled occasionally, when Jeljurr got too annoying.

"Captain, I must demand a recess," Crusher asked an hour later. "Cmdr. Skywalker has not been out of Sickbay long; this is too much for him in his current state."

"Actually, I think a recess would be a good idea for all of us. Give us a chance to catch our breaths and cool our tempers." Picard looked around the table, and seeing no complaints or disagreements, stood. "Permit us to offer you some refreshments."

Leia rose from her chair and walked to her brother's side. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired." Telepathically, he told her, ***** _There's a Force-sensitive here in the room. I can sense someone, but I can't tell who it is_. *****

***** _One of the imperials, do you think?_ *****

***** _Could be_ , ***** Luke agreed. ***** _Remember when we first met Grau? He swore 'by the Force.'_ *****

Leia nodded. Major Grau had said that, but with everything else going on at the time, she really hadn't paid attention back then.

***** _Or maybe it's one of the Federationers. Troi might be sensitive_. *****

The princess teased her twin. ***** _Oh? Is that what you were paying so much attention to about her?_ *****

Across the room, Troi blushed, embarrassed about eavesdropping. She felt guilty for knowing who it was Luke sensed, but unable to tell him.

**End of Chapter 3**

***** ST:TNG/SW *****

**Author's Note:** Major Wil'm Grau of the Imperial Commandos is from Marvel Comics' "World of Fire," by Chris Clairemont.

 


	4. "With the emperor dead, there's no one to sign paychecks anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact negotiations can be tricky.

**The Reluctant Jedi**

_Standard fanfic disclaimer that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing_ _. Originally published in_ _Our Favorite Things #25_ _, by Elan Press. Set 3rd season_ ST:TNG _, and a few months after_ RotJ _, based on characters and situations by Gene Roddenberry, George Lucas, and Chris Clairemont._

**The Reluctant Jedi**

_Star Trek: the Next Generation/Star Wars_

Susan M. M.

**Chapter 4**

William Riker came over to them, two glasses in his hands. "After all that speechmaking, I thought you might be thirsty."

"I am," Senator Organa admitted. "This isn't [alcoholic](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/4/The-Reluctant-Jedi), is it? I need to keep a clear head for the rest of the meeting."

"No, this is a favorite drink of mine from my [homeworld](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7194381/4/The-Reluctant-Jedi), Earth. It's called iced tea." He turned to Luke. "I would have brought you something, Cmdr. Skywalker, but I wasn't sure what medications you were on or how they would react to different foods." Riker took a sip of his own tea.

"That's okay. Dr. Crusher just went to get me some more of that vitamin solution." Luke saw Han across the room, staring at Leia and Riker. If he closed his eyes and looked only with the Force, he could see Han's aura practically glowing in anger and jealousy. His senses stretched out, he suddenly realized someone else was 'looking' the same way. His eyes still closed, so ordinary vision wouldn't distract him, Luke scanned the room. There! There was the sensitive. He opened his eyes to see Guinan. "Excuse me," he muttered, standing up.

"Be careful, Luke. Don't overtire yourself, or Dr. Crusher won't let you attend the second half of the meeting," Leia cautioned.

Luke ignored her as he walked slowly over to Guinan. "You, you're a Jedi."

For a second she debated denying it, then decided against it. He knew. "I was once."

"When this is over, will you come back with us? We need Jedi knights to help re-establish the Republic. I need someone to help me find and train other Force-sensitives." He paused a minute, then admitted, "I need someone to help me finish my own training."

Guinan shook her head. "My place is here."

"But we need you more. Here you're a bartender. They can get another lounge hostess easily. I'm the only trained Jedi we have, and I'm not good enough to teach new Jedis, if we can find them. We need a Jedi Master now that Yoda's dead."

"I'm not able to fill Yoda's shoes." Guinan added, "Not that he ever wore any."

"They can get another bartender. We can't get another Jedi Mas- , er, Mistress," he told her earnestly.

"This is my home, and I am happy here. The Republic is only someplace I visited a long time ago. The ways of the Jedi I studied for a few years, because I was curious, but I have not been a Jedi, nor wanted to be one, for many years."

"Please, come back with us," he begged.

"Youngling, it's not at all certain you are going back, or have you forgotten what this conference is all about?"

"Luke! What are you doing standing up?" Dr. Crusher scolded. She hurried over to him. "Here, take a sip of this. I thought I told you not to let yourself get exhausted or excited. It'll slow your healing."

Guinan nodded, wandered off. Luke looked up at her, but couldn't think of anything else to say to try to convince her. He sat in the nearest chair and submitted meekly to Crusher's ministrations. He watched half-heartedly as Han approached Leia, glaring at Riker.

Luke sipped his orange juice, dividing his attention between Han, Leia, and Riker, and Guinan, chatting quietly in a corner with Belis. He gulped down the last of the vitamin-laced juice and started to rise from his chair. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"The doctor told you to rest, laddy-buck," Grau reminded him.

"But – "

Grau was holding a plate of red and brown somethings. He took one and shoved it into Luke's mouth. "Here, try this." Major Grau looked Dr. Crusher in the eye. "What do you call these things, ma'am?"

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate," she replied.

"If they manage to hammer out a trade agreement," he didn't sound very confident as to that point, "you folks ought to export these. They'd bring a pretty profit."

"I don't think your Captain Jeljurr is ready to sign an import/export treaty yet," Dr. Crusher noted dryly.

"Not my captain." Grau shook his head. "He's Fleet. I'm a Commando." Grau's voice changed, his tone both gentler and admiring. "I liked the way you stood up to him."

Luke saw Guinan and Belis finishing their conversation and beginning to part. Hoping that Grau was keeping Dr. Crusher distracted, he stood. Grau pushed him back down again.

"The lady told you to rest. And you don't disobey your doctor, laddy-buck, especially not when she's this pretty."

Twenty minutes later, Picard announced, "Ladies, gentlemen, if you're ready we'll recommence."

Everyone headed back for their seats. Worf's honor guard kept a close eye on the imperial stormtroopers. Unfortunately, not close enough.

Walking behind Leia, Jeljurr reached out and grabbed her. "Now, men!"

The six stormtroopers pulled out hidden weapons.

"Enough talk," Jeljurr decreed. "Now – "

Leia elbowed her captor sharply in the gut. She brought up her foot a few inches, then brought it down hard on his boot. Han seized Jeljurr and tried to pull him off. Luke telekinetically grabbed the weapons of the two closest stormtroopers. Grau grabbed the gun of the 'trooper nearest him, and would've disarmed the next one if Worf's security team hadn't already stunned him and the other two stormtroopers.

Jeljurr shoved Han away, a human's strength no match for a Mon Calamari's. Worf, Chewbacca, and Han all reached for the imperial captain. In their haste, Chewie tripped over Han, and both went down.

Worf aimed his phaser, prepared to stun both Jeljurr and Han.

"You gave your word," Grau snarled. He vaulted over the table and reached Jeljurr a fraction of a second before the Klingon could fire. Coldly, deliberately, he broke the captain's arm.

Jeljurr swore at the pain. "Fool! Traitor! Glory and victory could have been ours for capturing Leia Organa! I would've been rewarded with an admiralty!"

"From whom?" Grau sneered, handing him over to Worf. "Palpatine's dead and the empire's crumbling." He looked at him with disgust. "The war is over. It's time to stop fighting." The commando turned to face Han, who had just gotten up from the floor. He pulled himself to full attention and saluted. "General Solo, we surrender. Your prisoners, sir. Or your crew, if you'll have us."

"Like hell," Han spat.

Grau held his arm in position. "You refuse to accept my surrender, sir?"

"Craven! You beg this criminal to accept your surrender? Shameless as well as treacherous," Jeljurr accused.

"Somebody shut him up," Grau muttered. Worf put his hand over the imperial captain's mouth. "Thanks, lieutenant. Well, general?"

"I didn't last this long by trusting imperials," Han retorted.

"I trust him, Han," Leia told him. "We accept, Grau."

"With all due respect, ma'am, you're a civilian," the commando pointed out. His arm remained stiffly at 'present arms.'

"I'm an Alliance officer," Luke reminded him.

"Last I checked, laddy-buck, a general outranked a commander."

"Han," Leia urged.

" _Conqueror_ 's the sticking point, isn't it? With your permission, sir, I can settle that little matter," Grau offered.

"You ain't got my permission to breathe," Han growled.

Major Grau lowered his arm. "Captain Picard, permission to contact _Conqueror_?"

Picard turned to Velinde and Leia. The Orion shrugged slightly. The princess nodded.

Grau held his hands chest high, palms out, keeping them in plain sight. "I'm not familiar with your technology. It might be best if one of your people made the call." He glanced at the still scowling General Solo.

Despite himself, Picard smiled. "Your prudence is admirable, Major. Mr. Data?"

The android moved to the communicator and hailed the imperial ship. "Attention Imperial Cruiser, this is the _Enterprise._ "

"Imperial Cruiser _Conqueror_ , Commander Melur speaking." A middle-aged male human, as swarthy as a Klingon, appeared on the viewscreen.

"One of your party wishes to speak to you." Data stepped aside and motioned for Grau to approach the viewscreen.

"Melur, is Sgt. Anarine there?" Grau asked.

"Why, yes, he is," Cmdr. Melur replied, puzzled. In point of fact, he'd been wondering why the NCO had insisted on loitering on the bridge, but Imperial Commandos were a law unto themselves. "What's going on over there? Where is Captain Jeljurr?"

"Plan B, Anarine," Grau ordered.

In an instant, the giant gray-skinned sergeant had his knife at Melur's throat.

"Jeljurr's fine," Grau continued. "He's just not in command anymore."

"This – this is mutiny," _Conqueror_ 's XO protested weakly.

"No, just common sense. That ship we destroyed that was, uh, disguised as a freighter was Leia Organa's personal transport. She's on board _Enterprise_ , with a Jedi knight and two or three generals, and they're none of 'em any too happy about losing their ship."

"On board? But that's impossible." The viewscreen showed Melur starting to edge forward until Anarine's knife stopped him.

"I told you, they've got a Jedi with them. We had no choice but to surrender. The ship belongs," Grau glanced at Han, "Princess Leia and her crew now."

Riker whispered to Deanna, "Bet he's a helluva poker player."

"This is treason," Melur accused.

Out of sight of the viewscreen, Jeljurr struggled, but Worf held him tightly.

"First, the war is over. It's stupid to keep fighting." Grau counted off the reasons on his fingers. "Second, with the emperor dead, there's no one to sign paychecks anymore, or hadn't you noticed? Third, the ship's armory is guarded by my commandos. Fourth, if you don't cooperate, Sgt. Anarine will slit your throat. That leaves Lt. Cmdr. Airu as next in command. His wife just laid their first egg, and he won't care who gives the orders, so long as he gets home before his firstborn hatches."

"But our duty to the Empire," Melur protested half-heartedly.

"What empire?" Grau demanded scornfully. He took a deep breath, then added coaxingly, "If we cooperate now, there's a good chance they'll let us go when we get home. If we don't cooperate, they'll take the ship anyway and we'll likely be tried as traitors to the new regime."

"I suppose we don't have any choice," Melur conceded. "Tell the princess the ship is hers."

"Anarine, have the stormtroopers confined to quarters, with our people standing guard. Secure the armory," Grau ordered.

"Yes, Major," the commando sergeant replied. He sheathed his knife.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Melur asked resignedly.

"Wait for orders," Grau advised, adding dryly, "I'm not even to breathe without General Solo's permission."

Melur nodded and broke communications.

Grau turned to face Han. Silently, he saluted again.

"Oh, all right. I accept your damned surrender." Han tossed a sloppy salute.

Grau lowered his arm. "Since the Imperial and Alliance delegations have been combined, Senator Organa speaks for us now." He glanced at Jeljurr, still struggling against Worf. "I suspect, Captain Picard, that the meeting will go a good deal smoother now."

Velinde asked, "Is there still any point in having negotiations, now that the two groups we're arbitrating between have merged?"

"The whole thing is highly irregular," Picard observed mildly, making a litotes.

"Well," Grau drawled, "there's still the trifling little matter of first contact."

****** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW ******

After Worf and his security team removed Jeljurr and the stormtroopers, the meeting did go more quietly. Leia reiterated the Alliance's position, but Velinde begged a second recess before too much time had gone by, claiming she needed to check on her own ship. Dr. Crusher seconded the motion, pleading her patients' health.

Once Dr. Crusher had escorted the Alliance embassy and the remaining three imperial officers out of the briefing room, Velinde turned to Picard and swore.

"What now, Jean-Luc?" she asked when she finally exhausted her vocabulary of profanity.

"If we assist Grau and the princess with this mutiny, we are in violation of the Prime Directive," Picard replied.

"If we don't, the princess and her party will be dead once they're out of our gunsights," Belis pointed out.

"We can not interfere in the internal affairs of a sovereign people," the Frenchman reminded them.

"Actually, this 'mutiny' appears to be a _fait accompli_. We'd only be interfering if we overturned their coup and put Jeljurr back in charge," stated Guinan.

Riker added, "From what Leia said, all they've done is restore a former government. Once the Bajorans overthrew the Cardassians, we opened diplomatic relations with Bajor."

"If Princess Leia is speaking the truth." Picard began to pace.

"She was," Deanna affirmed.

"Personally, I am unwilling to commit the Federation to full diplomatic relations with this Alliance. The situation is too unstable, and I don't want us caught up in someone else's war," said the Deltan. "On the other hand, I have no doubt that the Alliance's cause is just. Nor do I doubt that contact – both commercial and cultural – between our peoples would be mutually beneficial." Belis shook her bald head. "You're the senior officer, Jean-Luc. It's your call."

" _Merci beaucoup_ ," he muttered sarcastically.

****** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW ******

Five days later, Guinan hosted a going away party for the observer team that would be accompanying _Conqueror_ 's crew.

Picard bid farewell to his guests _._ "Safe voyage home, Senator."

"Thank you, Captain. I hope to see you here a year from now," Leia replied.

"If not the _Enterprise_ , then some other Federation vessel will be here next year to meet your envoy," he promised

A few feet away, Major Grau was telling Beverly Crusher, "I'm really sorry you're not going to be part of the observer team."

"I'm Chief Medical Officer, and I have a teenage son. There's no way I could join a year-long away team mission."

"I can still regret lost opportunities." The commando's voice turned serious. "There's a good chance I'll be court-martialled when I get back – either by the Alliance for being an Imperial officer, or by the Empire if the Rebels can't hold on to what they've grabbed. If I'm not dead or in the brig, would you mind if I tried to finagle a berth aboard the envoy vessel next year?"

"No." She smiled at him. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

Leia shook her head ruefully. She and Picard couldn't help overhearing Grau and the doctor. "The major's gloomy predictions to the contrary, I'm anticipating a safe, quiet journey home. Between Luke, Grau's commandos, and the fifty Federation crew members, we'll be able to handle any problems if any imperial loyalists try to stage a counter-mutiny."

"The observer team is just that: observers. They can not interfere," Picard insisted.

"Of course not, Captain. We will respect your neutrality. However, I may be slow to correct mistaken impressions if Jeljurr's crew mistake your visiting scientists for soldiers." _Especially since Grau had a word or two with Worf_ , she thought. The observer team consisted of astrophysicists, engineers, xenobiologists, sociologists, botanists, geologists, etc., taken from volunteers from the crews of the three Federation ships. All of the scientists and engineers accompanying them had weapons training. Several were actually security personnel, who had cross-trained in other fields. In case of an emergency, the Federation observers would be able to take care of themselves.

All in all, she reflected, she hadn't done too badly. A week ago she'd been a refugee, with no way home and nothing but the clothes on her back. Now she and Han were sharing command of an imperial cruiser. Han and Chewbacca were still mourning the loss of the _Falcon_ , and Luke was upset because Guinan had refused to come along as part of the observer team, but they were all alive and almost whole. _All in all_ , she thought again, _we haven't done too badly_.

****** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW **** **** ST:TNG/SW ******

Guinan sat down and sighed.

"Tired, my friend?" Picard sat down beside her.

"A little."

"From hosting the party," the captain gestured at the cleaning crew straightening up Ten-Forward, "or from avoiding young Commander Skywalker?"

"You know, Jean-Luc, for a human you are too observant." She looked out the viewscreen. _Conquereror_ hung there in the sky, preparing for the trip home.

"Do you regret turning him down? I know if I were ten years younger, I would jump at the chance to go on this away team," Picard confessed.

Guinan shook her head. "I've been to the Galactic Republic. I wish them luck in restoring, but I'm not tempted to join them. I have a home… here on the _Enterprise."_

**The End**

***** ST:TNG/SW *****

**Author's Note:** Major Grau, Sgt. Anarine, and the Imperial Commandos' attitude toward stormtroopers were created by Chris Clairemont, in Marvel Comics' "World of Fire." Grau reappears in my SW/B7 crossover, "Two Empresses." Many thanks to E. B., editor of Our Favorite Things for improving this story and originally publishing it.


End file.
